As semiconductor fabrication technologies are continually progressing to smaller feature sizes such as 65 nanometers, 45 nanometers, and below, simply scaling down similar designs used at the larger feature sizes often results in hot spots or problem areas in the device. Hot spots in this context refer to characteristics of the device that prevent the device from performing as desired. Examples of hot spots include pinching, bridging, dishing, erosion, RC delay, metal line thickness variations, Cu residue, and other characteristics that affect the desired device performance. These hot spots can be due to the circuit design and/or the process controls. Efficient and cost-effective systems and methods for detecting and correcting hot spots are needed. Although existing devices and methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.